It Was
by zuuzuu
Summary: DokuKure/DoctorxClaire One Shot. Based on MFoMT Doctor's Yellow Heart Event.


**I do not own Harvest Moon. Please enjoy the read!**

The Doctor frantically worked around his desk, shuffling his papers into a messy pile. He couldn't seem to get anything in order today. _Or the last few days_, he realized. He didn't even know why. Looking nervously at his watch, he realized that it was almost 12:00. She usually came around this time to talk to Elli, his nurse and friend. And then she would come in to give him a little gift, usually grass or milk, all for the sake of helping him with his research. They'd chat a bit too, whenever he wasn't too busy; their talks were hardly existent and if they did exchange words, it was brief. Sighing slightly, he still picked at the loose papers that seemed to irritate him.

He suddenly heard little footsteps near his door. The Doctor turned quickly to see Elli. She was hiding behind his doorway with a tiny reassuring smile on her face. He gave her a smile back but rounded his desk to sit in his chair to continue the day's work. As he looked back up to see if she was still there, he noticed her furrowed brow. He started, "Elli-"

A familiar knock sounded at the Clinic's front door. Elli jumped but ran for the door and opened it to reveal Claire and her goofy grin. The farmer's small and fragile-looking body betrayed her surprising strength and stamina. He always noticed her running from one end of Mineral Town to the other, always giving gifts to the residents and wondering why Anna never liked flowers if she married a botanist. The Doctor had voiced his opinion on her overworking herself countless times but she never came to the clinic other than to make friends with Elli and himself. He was left speechless whenever she would turn around and tell him: "I never worry about myself because you and Elli are always looking after me!" And Claire would give him a brilliant smile and leave.

It was…he could never quite find the word he was looking for. Claire did that to those she met.

The Doctor watched as the two women started laughing. Claire passed Elli a cup of Strawberry Milk which made the nurse blush and then they were gone from his sight. He could hear their soft voices from the waiting area.

He looked down at the paperwork on his desk. It was about the shipping material that he needed from Zack. The Doctor started to fill out the fiscal papers but found that he couldn't concentrate. When he sat back, he felt a grimace slowly growing on his face. "This isn't good," he muttered to himself. _I get distracted too often…why is that?_ Slipping off his reflector, he let his hands run through his hair. Again, he looked at his watch to find that twenty minutes had passed. _That's unusual_, he thought, _Claire's usually in here by now._

And then he started to grow nervous. He remembered the last few days. It was another normal day but he had started to fidget when Claire came to visit him and he wasn't as composed as he usually was. _Perhaps I'm coming down with something. _And he decided that he should take it a easy tonight.

Claire finally entered his room. "Hello Doctor." Her voice was soft and she sounded worried. The Doctor rushed by her side immediately and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay, Claire?" The farmer seemed to be taken aback but she recovered quickly; it didn't go unnoticed by him though. A shadow fell over his eyes for a moment but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Please, tell me what the problem is?" he encouraged. He took a seat behind his desk and uncharacteristically started to play with his pen. He acknowledged it but somehow, he couldn't stop.

"Elli's worried about you, you know." Claire's eyes were big; he never seemed to notice before. "Worried?" started the Doctor, "Why would she be…?" he trailed off. "She doesn't know what she can do to be of help. Elli wanted me to check up on you," Claire said. She rested her hands on his cold desk and squatted so that her chin fell upon them. The Doctor realized it was a childish thing to do; but it fit her so well.

He fell a little into his seat. "Am I really so scary?" he asked under his breath. The room was quiet for some time except the capping and uncapping of the pen. "I don't really think I've gained the trust from my patients…or my staff for that matter," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "They approach me warily. I want to…I want to help them, but I can't seem to even get them to open up to me." He was about to continue but he looked up at Claire.

She hasn't moved at all but he could see the concentration in her eyes. Unintentionally, a soft smile spread across his lips. He started to speak, but Claire's clear voice rang throughout his office instead. "Doctor, you're very kind." She stood up and leaned in towards him so that their faces were close. The Doctor suddenly felt himself flush a little. "But you're also very silly," she continued gently. "You don't seem to know that everyone cares for you as much as you care for us." Pulling herself back, her lips shaped into a beautiful curve. "You really have to open yourself up to us." Then, Claire's head shot up as she realized something. She chuckled, "I don't even know your name, Doctor."

"Uh…it's Trent." It was all he could reply to her little comment but somehow it made him feel so stupid. _How come she didn't know my name? Had I not told her before?_ He tried hard to remember.

Pulling off her rucksack, she took out some milk and held it out to him. "It's a start, don't you think?" He carefully took it from the farmer and regarded it warmly. "I hope your research comes along well Trent," she reminded him and pointed to the shipping papers. Clapping her hands, she exclaimed, "You work so hard for all of the townspeople and I want to do the same!"

It was silent as the single clap echoed. "It's strange," the Doctor started softly. "I don't think I ever talked about my problems with anyone before." Claire didn't have an answer, if he had wanted one. All she could do was smile her brilliant smile. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Claire." A delicate laugh escaped her lips.

It was…

…and again, the Doctor couldn't find the word. There were too many words that could describe the odd feeling.

They said their goodbyes and the Doctor watched Elli and Claire speak a little more with each other before the farmer waved at them from the front door. She closed the door behind her.

The Doctor put his hands in his coat pockets. "She's inspiring, isn't she?" he asked himself. Then he cocked his head. No, that wasn't quite the word, but he had the day to mull it over.

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
